Cloud computing is the use of computing resources (hardware and software) which are available in a remote location and accessible over a network, such as the Internet. Users are able to buy these computing resources (including storage and computing power) as a utility on demand. Cloud computing entrusts remote services with a user's data, software and computation. Use of virtual computing resources can provide a number of advantages including cost advantages and/or ability to adapt rapidly to changing computing resource needs.
Compute Service Providers that offer cloud computing to customers have security measures in place to prevent cyber-attacks on the customer's data or computing resources. In some cases, a cyber-attack can delete a customer's data or terminate the customer's resources by hacking into the customer's environment. Once the customer data or computing resources are deleted, they can be difficult to recover.